


realization

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Everwood
Genre: Community: everwood100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-23
Updated: 2003-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another scene, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/151998">retribution?</a>, follows this one.</p>
    </blockquote>





	realization

**Author's Note:**

> Another scene, [retribution?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/151998), follows this one.

Ephram's eyes fastened on Delia as he entered the kitchen.

"What day is it?"

"Tuesday."

He gave her one of his deer-caught-in-the-headlights looks. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Delia replied confidently.

"Oh God, I am so dead." He punctuated the statement by banging his forehead on a nearby cabinet.

Delia frowned, confused. But a slow grin spread across her face when she glanced at the wall calendar.

"You forgot his birthday?"

"Yes," Ephram groaned.

"Bright's going to kill you!"

Ephram sunk into a chair. "I know." He eyed his sister indignantly. "But you could try to sound less happy about it."


End file.
